The Wonders Of Billy Joel
by Rose Red and Snow White
Summary: Naruto goes drinking with some of his friends, when Sasuke shows up looking for him. In my mind, best comeback ever - Rose. SasuNaru with just a pinch of GaaraNeji.


Hello all. I got this idea while editing and helping Snow writing Demon's Within. Could be a companion piece. More a weird little idea niggling in the back of my mind until I wrote it. Happy Father's Day ya'll!

And no. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The Wonder's of Billy Joel

by: Rose Red

A loud laugh sounded from the bar where five young boys sat. A blond sat in between a red head, a raven with pale eyes, a robust boy, and a brunette with a dog at his feet. The table in front of them was littered with empty bottles and used shot glasses.

"And den, Sasuke jumped on the da bad guy and knocked 'im out." Naruto giggled as he retold the tale of their most recent mission, rocking back and forth. Gaara pulled the blond back onto his seat when Naruto rocked himself too far back. Kiba laughed at Naruto's near-fall, falling off his own chair in the process. Choji looked at the dog-nin as he ate his eighth bowl of peanuts. Akamaru, nudged his master back onto his seat as his friends watched Naruto lean on the homicidal red-head.

"Naruto. You're drunk." Neji said, as he watched Gaara push the blond off of him and back towards the equally intoxicated Kiba.

"We'z all drunk!" Naruto cried, throwing his arms up in the air and leaning back, needing to be caught once again.

"No, just you and Kiba. The rest of us were smart enough not to get hammered." Choji muttered. "Can we get another bowl of nuts, please!"

"But I like getting hammered. And I like doing the hammering." Naruto giggled again, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're such a homo." Kiba howled in laughter as Naruto giggled, his face bright red, either with alcohol or embarrassment.

Gaara took another swig of his beer. He would occasionally nudge Naruto back onto his seat, but otherwise ignored the boys around him. No one knew why Neji had accepted Naruto's invitation to go drinking, whereas everyone knew that Naruto was Gaara's only friend and Gaara would always say yes to the Kyuubi vessel. Choji was there for the free peanuts. Kiba was … well Kiba would never turn down an invitation to get shit-faced drunk on a night when he didn't have an early engagement.

Shikamaru had left after an hour, saying that caring for the already drunk Naruto and Kiba was 'too troublesome'. More likely, he couldn't stand Gaara's glares. Gaara was surprisingly overprotective of his sister and obviously did not approve of Shikamaru as 'boyfriend material'. Both Shino and Lee had declined Naruto's invitation. Sasuke was on a mission.

They had been at the bar for almost three hours. The group seemed to be having a great time, most of the conversation being between Naruto and Kiba. Occasionally, Choji would toss in a comment or Neji would call the two drunkards names. Every once in a while, the waitress would come by and Kiba would flirt, which would lead to him being slapped. By the fourth hour, Choji had left, claiming that he was getting sick from only eating peanuts.

Not long after, Choji left, Sasuke entered the bar. He searched the bar until he spotted Naruto's group. He stormed over to the table and pulled Naruto out of his chair.

"Eh, teme! When jou get back?" Naruto asked, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck. "Da room iz spinnin. Let's join, eh?" Naruto spun around Sasuke's neck, trying to pull the boy into a dance.

"How many?" Sasuke demanded, glaring at the bottles littering the table.

"Twelve shots and fifteen beers." Gaara listed.

"He gets drunk on three!" The Uchiha growled. "Why did you let him have twenty-seven?"

"'e's a grown up." Kiba defended, gesturing at Naruto with his beer. "He can git drunk if 'e wants da." Sasuke grabbed Naruto as he tripped.

" You're insane, dobe. Don't you realize the hangover you're gonna have tomorrow?"

"_Ya may be right! I may be crazy! Bud I jus may be da lunatic ya'r lookin far_!" Naruto sang, giggling like lunatic Sasuke is 'looking for'. Kiba laughed too, flinging an arm around the drunk blonde's shoulders, congratulation the blond on his hilarious comeback and not so subtle pick-up line. Sasuke growled and ripped the dog-nin off blond, bundling the laughing blond into his arms and marching out the door. Neji's eyes widened at the possessive demonstration.

Gaara grinned sadistically as the unsociable raven carried the blond bombshell out of the bar. Standing to leave, Gaara glanced down at the remaining raven before walking out the door. Said raven scrambled after him as gracefully as possible.

Kiba was left with the bill.

* * *

Yay! Something is finished! For right now, this is a oneshot. Later I may decide to write something else, but for now, I'm pleased with finishing this. -Rose


End file.
